Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice output control device for adjusting a voice output when multiple voice information items exist simultaneously.
Background Art
A voice output interface mounted on a vehicle or the like selects an output object by adjusting a voice output when multiple voice information items are output candidates simultaneously. For example, in a prior art described in Patent Literature No. 1, the voice output is adjusted by a following method.
An adjustment table defining a priority of the voice output as an adjustment object is prepared. The adjustment table is preliminary installed in software of a navigation device. When multiple voice information items exist in the navigation device simultaneously, a higher priority voice information item is output preferentially according to the priority order in the adjustment table.
The Patent Literature No. 1 suggests that, in order to prevent from providing same type information repeatedly to a driver, data may be displayed on a display device when the same content data is input twice, and data may be deleted when the same content data is input three times or more.    Patent Literature 1: JP-H10-104003 A